Chuck vs The Talk
by Maverick41
Summary: A one-shot of what I thought should have happened in the beginning of the episode Chuck vs The Three Words. Beginning of this takes dialogue from cannon, but it quickly diverts into my scenario.


**A/N: Well here I am again. I know this isn't a sequel to DE or my school story, but those won't be coming out for a while, if ever, so you have this for now lol. **

**This is a one-shot that, lost with my addiction, actually requested for her birthday. Well she didn't technically request this specific story, but she just wanted me to write her something/anything for her birthday. Imagine that!? Someone actually likes my writing enough to request something! Still can't believe it as I write this…**

**The story starts after Pink Slip and during the beginning of Three Words. Basically where Morgan brings Chuck to the nightclub where surprisingly, Sarah and Carina are at. This is my version of what I wished had happened in that episode.**

**Happy Birthday (soon or later) Tamara! I hope you like it. If not…I apologize profusely.**

**Standard disclaimer, I don't own Chuck or anything referenced in this story.**

…**...**

**Chuck vs The Talk**

**January 2010**

**Los Angeles **

**Casa Bartowski/Grimes**

Morgan turned to his friend with Xbox 360 controller in hand.

"Look, all I'm saying is, there's got to be what, two, million ladies in the City of Angels? They can't all say no to us."

The bearded one started bobbing his head and shoulders up and down, side to side, on par with the imaginary music playing in his head.

* * *

**Los Angeles **

**Nightclub **

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SARAH!"

"What!? WH…what do you mean, Sarah? My Sarah?" Chuck's head started darting everywhere for signs of his blonde goddess.

"Technically she's single, if you think about, you know, so…" Morgan turned his head to look at his best bud, but quickly snapped his attention back across the club once he saw the fire in Chuck's eyes. "Yes, your Sarah…"

All of a sudden, the beautiful red headed supermodel that haunted his fantasies entered his field of vision. With a lightly higher tone, Morgan squeaked, "And she's with Carina."

The bearded one's head once again swung back to Chuck.

"You think she'd remember me? We did only go on that one date, and very tall women have very short memories."

Chuck could barely hear his friend's concerns. Aside from the loud music being blasted, his attention was solely on Sarah who was now looking directly at him.

"You know what, okay, I'm gonna go, and do a little spy work buddy."

"Yeah, yeah" Morgan agreed.

Chuck continued this line of BS in order to be with the person he really wanted to talk to right now.

"So, you go and get some drinks, and I'll kind of suss out the situation with Carina."

Morgan went off to the bar as Chuck started walking off in the direction of Sarah and Carina. This is what he wanted. He needed to make her see reason. Prague wasn't about her, it was about him…well it was about the both of them. He needed to make her see why he made the choices he made, and he needed her to understand the reason he did the things he did…OK, so the reason he didn't explain better at the train station was because he was an idiot. But still, the former objective remained.

Chuck's palms started to sweat, and as he drew closer to the two ladies, he quickly wiped his hands on the sides of his jeans.

"Hey! Ha ha…Hi, hi Carina, long time."

Carina's eyes were filled with amusement. "Wow, what a nice surprise."

Chuck turned to the woman he knew he screwed things up with.

"And Sarah, good to see you tonight." Some random blonde bumped into him and he quickly apologized.

Sarah was not pleased. She needed to get away from the man who broke her heart. _Of all the friggin places…_

"Chuck, what are you doing here? You spying on me?"

Chuck had a perplexed look on his face.

"I don't, uh, no…" _Seriously, I know your mad but come on! You know what… _"…I'm, just out here, for an innocent evening, with an old friend…Yeah, we're just out here, soaking in the sights and sounds of whatever the evening may bring."

Sarah didn't believe that one bit "Great!"

Chuck kept his tone even so as to not sound too emotional. "Great"

"Good" _Now can you please leave Chuck!_

Chuck shook his head at how much of a child he was acting like.

"Look Sarah, I really need…"

She cut him off. "I really don't have time for this. I'm here with Carina, and I would like you to leave." _You don't know how much being around you is killing me Chuck…No, don't you dare give me that damn hurt puppy look!_

Carina frowned at the two. They were both so clearly in love, but what the hell happened to cause so much angst between them?

Chuck pushed on. "Please, just let me explain about Prague. If you can just listen, you'll see why…"

Sarah didn't want to hear any of it. For her, she put her heart on the line and Chuck broke it. There was no excuse good enough for him to do what he did.

"No Chuck. I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. Just…just get out of here!"

Both Carina and Chuck were taken aback. Miller would have never thought that a nerd like Chuck could have brought the great Sarah Walker to her emotional limits. He on the other hand, could have never fathomed the raw pain and anger he saw in her eyes.

Yes, he knew he hurt her, but why couldn't she hear him out for two seconds? After everything that they've been through, one mistake…even a monumental one such as this…and he's going to be cast aside like nothing? No matter how many times Sarah had made mistakes, and played him like a damn yo-yo, he had always given her another chance. The least she could do was hear his side of things. He at least deserved that!

He felt the frustration building inside himself "Fine!"

Chuck stormed off to the direction of the bar. All he wanted to do was find a nice little spot to drink himself to death. _Yeah, that'll teach her!_

As she watched Chuckles _sexily _storm off, she opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly cut short.

"I don't want to hear it Carina!"

* * *

Chuck didn't really mean it, and he did truly feel bad, but it was the only way to get his point across. He had to unfortunately bite Morgan's head off to get him to leave him alone. That was one thing he loved and hated about his best friend. He's always there when you need him, and, when you don't want him to be.

So here he sat, feeling sorry for himself, and nursing his third…_fourth…_whatever numbered glass of scotch. There was a chance that Sarah was still here, but he didn't care. He was now mad at her!

_Damn I want some cheese balls!_

A clearing of the throat broke him out of his musings.

"Look, Morgan, I'm sorry about before. But like I said…" He turned and his mouth snapped shut. Before him was a beautiful brunette in an ungodly short black mini dress.

The woman smiled at him. "Not…Morgan did you say?"

Chuck could do nothing but nod as his face flushed.

She giggled and extended her slender hand. "Tiffany"

After a few seconds, Chuck's mind kicked into gear, and he grasped the outstretched hand.

"Chuck…" _What am I doing? _"…Look Tiffany, you seem like a really nice person, but I'm not at the best place right now. I'm fairly positive that I won't be good company, so you should make a break for it while you still can."

Tiffany smiled and took the empty barstool next to him.

"How many have you had?" She tilted her head to indicate the glass of amber liquid in his hand.

Chuck looked at his glass, then back at Tiffany.

"Three…probably."

She laughed and held up her martini glass "Same…So Chuck, what makes you not good company?"

He sighed, downed the remnants of his scotch, and signaled the bar tender for a refill.

"I just got into a fight with my girl-, ex girl-…someone I know." _Technically we weren't even a real couple. She tells me she's leaving with Bryce…at Ellie's wedding no less...and after he dies and 2.0 gets uploaded into me, she wants me to run away with her. What do you even call that?_

Tiffany mirrored Chuck as she finished off her drink and asked for another.

"If that translates into bad company, then I must be a leper. You see, I just recently broke up with my ex after I found him cheating on me for the second time…I idiotically gave him another chance the first time, and that's how he repaid me. Go figure."

Chuck's shock turned into disbelief and anger. How someone could do such a thing was disgusting.

"I don't know what to say…For someone to betray a person they supposedly loved or cared for is beyond me. He's a complete and utter idiot, and without a doubt, you deserve so much better."

Tiffany leaned is and kissed him on the cheek. And to her enjoyment, she watched him turn scarlet.

"You're sweet Chuck."

* * *

Sarah couldn't believe what she was watching.

The moment Chuck had left her and hit the bar, she had never taken her eyes off of the curly haired nerd, much to the displeasure of a certain feisty red head. Sarah was so focused on Chuck that she hadn't even noticed Carina's departure.

And now, Sarah had to stand there while some skank brunette tried to worm her way into Chuck's life!

"Carina, can you believe…"

She turned her head and finally noticed that she was alone. Seemed fitting as that was exactly how she felt.

This brown haired woman messed everything up! Sarah was perfectly fine with watching Chuck drown his sorrows. Serves him right after the way he had hurt her. But now…_She did not just kiss my Chuck!_

Sarah slammed her glass down and stomped over to her cheating boy-…Chuck, and that ugly brunette whore.

When Sarah got into swinging distance, her jealousy…_rage dammit_…had only risen.

"Chuck, what do you think you're doing!?"

He looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sarah! This is Tiffany and we were…" _Wait a minute, I didn't do anything wrong! _"…Sarah, what is it do you exactly want? Have you decided to hear me out?" Chuck's irritable expression turned hopeful.

But Sarah quickly shut that down.

"No, I don't want to know why you did what you did. But I do want to know why you're cheating on me with this skanky brunette."

Tiffany's eyes ignited with rage. "Excuse me!? Who the hell do you think you are? If Chuck wants to be with me then that is up to him, are you his girlfriend or something?"

Chuck saw Sarah's jaw and fists clench and he knew he had to intervene quickly. He didn't know Tiffany that well, but he had no doubts that she wouldn't stand a chance against an angry Sarah Walker.

Chuck stood up and placed himself in harm's way…Right in the middle.

"Alright, alright. Tiffany, you've been great, and I can't thank you enough for helping me through my problems, but I think it would probably be a good idea if you left."

Tiffany saw the desperation in his eyes so she nodded in acceptance.

"OK Chuck. Maybe next time we could…"

Sarah started shaking her head. "There won't be a next time."

Tiffany glared at the blonde bitch. "Whatever." With that, she turned and stormed off.

Chuck turned to Sarah, and all he saw were captivating, blazing, blue eyes.

"Look Sarah, after you wouldn't talk to me, I needed a sympathetic ear, and that was what Tiffany was. We've both been having relationship crisis and we just needed the company."

Sarah snorted her disbelief.

Usually, Chuck found Sarah adorable when she did such things, but all it did now was infuriate him.

"This is your fault! If you'd just listen to me for two seconds, we could get through this!"

Sarah took a step forward and got up in his face.

"You're the one who rejected me in Prague!"

"I didn't reject your, I rejected your asinine plan!"

Maybe Chuck did reject the plan instead of her, but it still had hurt. And she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet…almost, but not quite.

Sarah couldn't help it. The combined factors of their close proximity and the fact that Chuck looked extremely sexy when angry got her juices flowing. Her rage was slowly abating while a new fire took its place. Sarah knew Chuck was the key to releasing her pent up emotions, and she knew exactly how she would achieve that release. No one else would do. Sarah needed Chuck in the worst way. After everything that had happened, she deserved this!

Sarah crashed her lips onto his, making sure this wasn't going to be soft, or slow. She was still angry with him after all.

After extracting themselves from one another for some much needed air, Sarah took hold of Chuck's hand and started dragging him towards the exit. She wished she had brought her Porsche, but instead, they would have to make due with a cab back to her hotel room.

* * *

Tiffany smiled with her two new friends. Albeit, a sad smile.

"Seems like your planned worked Carina."

Morgan was giddy with excitement.

"Mission accomplished! You did great Tiffany. You really looked like you wanted to fight Sarah."

The brunette plastered on a fake smile and nodded to the short one.

Carina saw right through it. "Don't feel too bad. Those two are too stupid to see it, but they're obviously madly in love with one another. They belong with each other… And trust me when I say that Chuck would never stray. Hell, he turned me down twice, and if he could do that, then there's simply no other woman in this world who would interest him other than Walker."

Tiffany rolled her eyes, but she knew the kittenish woman was right. How she only spent a short time with him and developed some type of feeling for Chuck, she would never know. And their meeting was even planned!

She fixed her gaze back upon Carina and Morgan, and all of a sudden a sense of Déjà vu washed over her.

"Do I know you guys from somewhere?"

Morgan mulled it over and nodded his head in agreement.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing Tiffany. Have we met before?"

Carina had the same feeling, and it was just itching in the back of her head…Oh well.

"I don't know why, but the word Domino keeps coming to mind?"

Morgan's face lighted up with recognition.

"Pizza sounds great!"

* * *

**January 2010**

**Los Angeles **

**Sarah Walker's Hotel Room**

_I'm still mad, I'm still mad!_

As her anger lost all its steam, Sarah kept repeating that thought because she so wanted to stay angry. And why not, she had every right to be. Back at Prague, she had shown her vulnerability to Chuck, and what did he do? That idiot dismissed it like it was nothing.

Yes, she was definitely still…Oh who the hell was she kidding!?

Here she lay, naked, with the only man she had ever truly…umm cared…for. If Sarah was completely honest with herself, she had stopped being mad at him the moment their lips touched back at the club. Take into account the marathon mattress dance they had just finished, and she was probably downright giddy.

Sarah brought her right hand from Chuck's chest to her mouth…_Yup, definitely smiling._

There were just no defenses for this frakking nerd!

She sighed at her weakness.

Chuck didn't know how he knew what that sigh meant, but he did. Maybe it was because of the intense connection they just shared, but he liked to believe that he knew her better than anyone way before this.

He lightly shook her with his right arm that was wrapped around her body.

"Please don't say this was a mistake." The desperation was clearly evident in his tone.

Sarah scooted up and placed a tender kiss on his still swollen lips.

"It wasn't. But Chuck, this doesn't change what happened in Prague."

"I know. And Sarah, please just hear me out on what I have to say."

She thought about it then nodded her head for him to continue. It didn't seem like he was going to let this drop. Sarah really hoped that she was going to like what Chuck had to say.

Chuck took a deep breath and began the purging process of his heart.

"I love you Sarah Walker. I always have, and I always will."

He could feel her tense up in his arms and he chuckled. Chuck wasn't planning on dropping this bomb so early on, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs who he loved.

Chuck sat the both of them up and he positioned Sarah so that they were facing each other.

"I know I screwed up in Prague. I regret what happened…but not the choice I made."

That clearly got a reaction as Sarah's anger came rushing back.

"How can you sit there and claim to love me but that you would still make the same choice to reject me!?"

Chuck took another breather. He didn't want to get angry like he did back at the club.

"Like I said before Sarah, I didn't reject you, it was the plan that I didn't agree with. I know it seems like I chose being a spy over being with you, and in a way I did, but it's not that simple…"

He could see that she wanted to say something but he preempted her.

"…Let me finish, please."

She nodded.

"You've always told me I was 'that guy', and that I could have everything I've ever wanted. Well I finally believe you. I want it all Sarah. I want to be a spy to help people. I want to be your partner, your equal. And I want us to have a relationship where we don't have to hide it from anyone…If I had chosen to run with you, think about the life we would have to live, I mean really think about it…Remember telling me how there was no way I could run from the government. Even though you're the best spy in the world, and I have the Intersect, our life would always be in a constant state of flux. We would never truly be at peace because the government, as well as all the bad guys out there, would be constantly gunning for us. We would always be looking over our shoulders, not knowing who to trust. We wouldn't be able to see Ellie, or Devon, or Morgan anymore. They're not just my family, they're yours too."

"I know Chuck, and I care about all of them, but all I really need is you."

He put on a smile. Not quite the Bartowski special, but at least three quarters of the way there.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. But Sarah, I not only want everything for me, I want you to have it all too. Sarah, you love your job…"

She shook her head with vehemence.

"Chuck, you've changed me, and for the better. I'm different and I can't go back to how I was. My job isn't as important to me as it use to be. You are what's important."

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me that you wouldn't miss it."

She knew she would, and because of that, she didn't know how to respond.

"Sarah it's ok. I'm not mad I understand…I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything for me. I want you to be able to have me, keep your job, and be with our family. You deserve the world Sarah and I want to give that to you…Please let me give that to you."

Sarah couldn't help it anymore. Chuck was so sincere in everything he said and it caused the tears to flow.

"But Chuck, if you become a spy it will change you…and not for the better."

"Then help me Sarah. Help me stay the man you fell for."

"It's not that simple…To become a spy, you're going to have to kill."

He knew that spies killed, but he believed there had to be some way around it.

"I haven't so far, so maybe with the 2.0, it will help me figure out ways to render the enemy unconscious rather than go for the kill shot."

Sarah's head dropped and she lowered her voice as if she was scared to speak her next words out loud.

"No Chuck, you don't understand…To become a spy, you have to complete something called a Red Test. In order for you to pass that test, and become a full-fledged spy, you have to kill your mark."

His eyes widened in horror.

"Bu-But, I can't do that! Maybe since I have the 2.0 Beckman will make an exception…That's possible right?"

Chuck tried to reassure himself, but by the look on Sarah's face, it wasn't working.

"It's possible, but I highly doubt it. This new version of the Intersect is different. It's not just information anymore. The government paid a lot of money for this project, so they're going to mold you into the image they want Chuck. I don't think they'll let the fact that you can't eliminate someone slide."

Chuck dropped his head into his hands. Maybe he was naïve in thinking he could get by in the spy world without spilling blood, but that's just who he was. Sure, if he had to kill in order to save his loved ones, or even an innocent, he would pull the trigger…probably. But this Red Test didn't seem like anything but killing in cold blood.

"What do we do now…Do you still want to…run?" Even with this new revelation about the Red Test, Chuck still thought running was a bad idea. But after talking with Sarah at length, he would follow her lead. He realized that it didn't matter that he wanted it all, because without Sarah, nothing would matter.

"It's too late Chuck. We missed our window." That wasn't necessarily true. They still had an opportunity, but after talking it out with Chuck, she realized the error in it all. Yes, if they run, maybe she could save Chuck from becoming a soulless agent. But a life on the run, constantly on guard and in fear of everyone, might change him into something just as bad.

Chuck looked straight into Sarah's eyes to convey the utter truth in his statement.

"Sarah, just tell me what to do. I love you and I need you in my life. Whatever you decide, we'll do it, just please don't give up on me."

Sarah placed a hand on each side of Chuck's face and pulled him in for a tender kiss. When they separated, she still held his face in her hands.

"I promise Chuck, I'm not going anywhere. If we're going to get through whatever is thrown at us, we need to stick together…But even though we need to be on par with each other, sometimes you're going to have to trust that I know what I'm doing…OK?"

Chuck covered Sarah's hands that were still holding his face, with his.

"I trust you…" He turned his head to the left and kissed the inside of her palm. "…We definitely need to talk things out more so we don't face another situation like Prague."

When Sarah felt his lips on her hand, her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. Even as she responded to him, her eyes remained closed as she reveled in the feelings, Chuck's lips could elicit.

"We definitely don't want that."

Chuck turned his head the opposite direction and kissed her other hand.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and acting like such an idiot Sarah."

Sarah moaned, "Mm-hmm, me too."

"I love you Sarah."

Her cobalt eyes revealed themselves slowly, and they quickly fixated with a pair of warm hazel loving ones…She knew.

A small smile spread out across her face. "I love you too Chuck."

The Bartowski special was definitely out on full display now.

"We're in this together?"

"Together."

* * *

**A/N (2): And from this point on, Charah would stick together and fight for one another. Sarah won't be so infuriating and cold by constantly pushing Chuck away, and being intimate with the next guy who shows any type of interest in her. And Chuck won't be stupid enough to suggest being just friends, and start dating a, quite delightful, girl named Hannah…She was nice, but somewhat pointless for me. Chuck realized he still loved Sarah because of Morgan and the not working Intersect. Not because of a girl he slept with then dumped, RIGHT AFTER. Well that's my opinion, but I digress…I prefer my version where the character aren't being so damn STUPID and just fight for their love. DAMN!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot though lol.**

**Any and all reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
